


Me, You and Him

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings/Content: Established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, You and Him

** Me, You and Him **

  
  
"Ouch!" Ron hissed as Remus slapped his hand as he tried to pick at the roast ham which had just come out of their oven. "Hello?"  
"What?" Remus asked innocently. "Oh, that's right, if I let you start on this now none of it will ever make it to your mother's!"  
"She won't care," Ron insisted.  
"Well mine would, even if she _is_ dead."  
  
Remus smiled and covered the ham with foil and turned to Ron.  
  
"I'm hungry," the redhead sulked.  
"You're about to go to Christmas dinner where you'll stuff yourself with food until you can't move, and then you'll be moaning that you're too full."  
"How'd you get to know me so well?" Ron muttered.  
"Because I've lived with you for nearly ten years?" Remus suggested with a grin.  
"God, you deserve a medal." Ron made a face.  
  
Remus laughed and put an arm around Ron's waist, putting his nose to the man's throat and inhaling. He smelt his usual way -of powdery spice and somewhat chocolatey.  
  
"I'm not sure I've got the brainpower for a full on family Christmas," Ron admitted in a low voice. "They're just so much to handle. I thought when I was kid that we'd all get quieter as we got older. Now we're just louder and more obnoxious about different subjects."  
"And the house is fuller because you're all attached and some of them have kids and the noise level is only just bearable," Remus pointed out.  
"Ugh, don't remind me."  
  
Remus kissed Ron's hair and gave him a squeeze. "Why so down today? It's not like you."  
"I'm not really down, I'm just not feeling up to the usual noise. And Mum harping on about whatever she's decided's wrong with me this year. So..."  
"Do you want to stay here, just me and you?"  
"Yeah, like that'd go down well. She'd be round here pushing me through the Floo."  
"Not if we say you've been struck down with one of your incurable headaches..."  
"Ooh, we could say that," Ron agreed, instantly perking up. "I like that idea!"  
  
Shaking his head, Remus smiled at him. "You really don't want to go that much?"  
"I'm just not... feeling it. I want to spend Christmas with you, by ourselves. Well, and Teddy of course." Ron jerked his head towards the living room where Teddy was still fascinated by the toys they had bought him. "But Teddy's a part of this family, so he can stay."  
"He'll be your contest for the ham," Remus pointed out.  
"I'm going to send him away to boarding school next year," Ron said, with a mock cackle.  
"I'm going anyway!" Teddy yelled from the sitting room, and then laughed.  
"Shut up, brat!" Ron hollered back.  
  
Remus laughed at them both and combed one hand back through his hair. Teddy ambled into the kitchen sniffing the air.  
  
"You can't have any," Ron ruled. "If I can't have any, you definitely can't."  
"But my Dad is the cook and he can give me what he wants. You aren't my real dad." Teddy stuck his tongue out.  
"Oh, but I can still take all your Christmas presents back," Ron teased, before hoisting Teddy up, which was a feat considering the boy was tall for his age.  
  
There was a shriek as Ron spun him around and Remus was glad that their kitchen was big enough to support their rough play. It had taken him a while to get used to and he had spent best part of ten years asking Ron to tone it down and then Teddy had complained.  
  
In short, their life was full of noise and Remus couldn't place why Ron didn't want to go his mother's as they usually did for Christmas Day.  
  
Teddy's foot caught a bottle of red wine which was on the worktop; it went flying and landed on the floor with a shatter of glass and splash of staining liquid. All three of them stilled and just stared at it seeping over the floor tiles.  
  
It was Ron who laughed first, and then Teddy and finally Remus bringing up the rear. Ron managed to get his wand out and clean up the glass and the spillage and Remus was just glad they'd not opted for the white tiles.  
  
"It's a surprise there's any house left," Remus commented dryly. "What with you two being so clumsy."  
"And the resident werewolf in the cellar," Teddy retorted cheekily.  
  
Remus smiled at his son, who had accepted his condition so willingly and without any fear whatsoever. On full moon nights Teddy kissed him on the cheek, wished him good luck, and went up to bed, where Ron ensured that he slept with earplugs in so that the screaming and eventual howling did not disturb him. In the special room they had created between them, Remus found that all magical spells irritated him in his monthly cage. He could just about bear those which kept Muggles away from the house on those nights purely for safety's sake, even though his wolfsbane had never once failed him.  
  
"We're a right bloody lot of misfits," Ron decided aloud.  
"Are really not going to see Nanny Weasley?" Teddy asked suddenly, looking between them. "We always go."  
"Well, if Ron doesn't want to go, then me and you will go for a bit when we're pretending that he's convalescing with his headache, like an old melodramatic woman."  
"Shut up," Ron muttered, blushing. "Teddy, do you really want to go?"  
"I want the food," Teddy admitted.  
"He is _so_ like you," Remus said to Ron with a snort.  
"Definitely grew up with my stomach," Ron agreed. "Oh, alright then. We'll go, but you owe me, Tedster."  
"Wicked! I'm just going to go and change my hair blue and dress in black to annoy Nanny Weasley."  
  
He raced out of the kitchen and Ron started laughing. "I think George has had a really bad affect on him, don't you?"  
"To the contrary, your family's love has been essential for him, especially your mother... he doesn't have a mother."  
"Only another half-dad."  
"No, you're a full-time dad."  
  
Remus wrapped his arms around Ron's waist and pulled so they stood chest to chest.  
  
"And you always have been. You were there with me changing his nappies. You were there trying to get him off to sleep, teaching him to walk and talk."  
"No, I didn't teach him to talk."  
"Ron was one of his first words!"  
"No, he said Won, and that reminds me of someone I'd rather forget." Ron made another face.  
"Teddy is as much your son as he is mine, and as much as he was Dora's. She was his mother and we are his fathers. We look after him every day. We've raised him to be every bit as odd and weirdly wonderful as we both are. There is so much of you in him, Ron. He's the only other person in the world to support the Cannons, for a start."  
  
Ron glared at him.  
  
"Alright, there may be a few other fans, but I just wish my son wasn't one of them."  
"Well, I'm proud our son is."  
  
Remus kissed him then, worming his tongue into Ron's mouth and licking at the mirroring muscle there. Ron moaned into him, allowing his bones to lean against Remus'. He gladly took the weight and slid a hand up to stroke the back of Ron's thick, wavy hair. Unable to help himself, he began to rock them into a sway, imaging music filling the kitchen as it so often did, and danced with Ron without the man even really realising what was happening.  
  
"Ew, gross," Teddy proclaimed from the doorway.  
  
Remus glanced over Ron's shoulder and saw his son had done what he'd intended.  
  
"What's that in your ear?"  
"Fake earring like Uncle Bill's."  
"This'll be good." Ron chuckled. "She'll do her bloody nut!"  
  


* * *

  
  
Molly's shrieks still ringing in his ears, Remus breathed a sigh of relief as he ducked into the bathroom for some much needed peace and quiet. Sitting down on the toilet lid, he scrubbed his fingers over his hands and moaned.  
  
They hadn't even got to the food yet and there was an unsubtle throb building in his head. He wondered how long he would be granted in the loo before he was missed, and just then the door opened. Ron barrelled in and slammed the door behind him, locking it for extra luck. He only noticed Remus when he crossed the room to get to the sink.  
  
"Next year, we'll stay at home," Remus promised. "Me, you, Teddy."  
"Me, you, Teddy and that puppy you've been promising me for ten years," Ron bargained.  
"Done."  
  
They shared a weary smile amidst the tired old bathroom fittings and Remus couldn't help but feel, despite his tiredness and ringing ears and throbbing head, that he was incredibly lucky.  
  
 _-fin-_.


End file.
